Tricky Heart
by ThursdaysChild97
Summary: Fay has just been rescued from a life of con to live with the Winchesters. But why now? Why do they have to protect her? How does Castiel know her?
1. Chapter 1

"Jonathan, darling where do you think we should go for our next outing? Paris? Hawai? Oh nevermind I'll just book both." The plump, red headed women said as she sipped a latte. MaryAnne and Jonathan were enjoying breakfast at a cafe, in their prissy, gated community.

"Marvoulous idea dear. Oh my, do you hear that?" Jonthan said setting down his soy vanilla half-calf latte. MaryAnne put down he fork and listened.

"Sounds like crying." She replied. Without another word they both got up to investigate. Not far in a small alley they found the source. After grimacing at the trash covered alley, the couple found a young girl, maybe 17 sitting against the brick wall hugging her knees. Her body shook as she sobbed. The couple exchanged a look.

"Young lady, are you alright?" Jonathan asked heistantly. The girl held up her head and the couple held back a gasp. She was blind. Her blond hair was dry, and dirty, and her face was covered with bruises and mud.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The girl asked in a shakey voice.

"Yes dear. My name is MaryAnne, and I'm with my husband Jonathan. Are you alright?'

"They won't let me keep him!" The girl said more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Keep who?' Jonathan asked.

"Him!" The girl said pointing to her right. For the first time they noticed a black lab sitting next to her.

"He's my guide dog. I can't afford him now, so their gonna take him away." The girl explained.

"Well where is you mother and father honey?" MaryAnne asked empathaticly.

'My daddy didn't want me so he left. My mommy died last week. Now I gotta go to the ophanage and they won't let me keep him." The girl said then broke in to a sob. MaryAnne knelt next to her.

"You poor thing! Oh, perhaps it won't help much but would $100 help?" she asked. The girl nodded. She tucked the bill into her hand.

"M'am you are so kind. You remind me of my mother. May I hug you?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes my lovely!" MaryAnne said hugging the girl lightly, not wanting to get any of the girl's filth on her.

"Well we must be going. Come along, Jonathan. I am so charitable! I am exactly like Angelena Jolie." MaryAnee said as they walked away. The girl waited till their footsteps stopped echoing, which meant thye were out of the alley. As soon as the clicking of a $500 heel ceased, she took off her wig,coat, and contacts. She tossed them all in a nearby dumpster. She wiped off her make-up revealing a sweet, heart shaped face surronded by dark, chocolaty, brown hair. She opened the wallet she just pick-pocketed and counted.

"$700!" She exclaimed. She heard a low growl from the dog.

"Oh right sorry." She said tossing him a dog biscut. He quickly scarffed it down.

"Nice working with you." She nodded toward him. She put up her hood then patted her pocket with the wallet.

"Fay, you sly dog." She said to herself. Then after a short run she lept onto the near by chain link fence and made it over with ease. She ran through the forest pausing only to pick up her backpack, that she hid by a tree.

"I love getting in a con before class." She smiled. After making her way through more forest she came to the sidewalk. What was this town called again? Right! FateVille. Personally she found it a little cheesy. She checked her watch. Crap! Was it that late? If she was late one more time the school would call her parents...who don't exist. That would be a problem. Fay took off again this time in a sprint. As she neared the school the bell rang making her curse. She found the window to her first class and already formed a plan B. She saw her first period teacher, mumbling something about page 84. Fay took out a small mirror and angled it just right so the sun would hit 's eyes. He took off his thick framed glasses and rubbed his eyes. She took her chance to climb through the window and took her seat earning some glances form her classmates.

"Susan where did you come from?" asked after he put on his glasses. Fay smiled responding to her alias.

"I was one of the first ones here, sir." She said innocently.

"Oh, okay." He said eventually, with no reconisition. She sighed relvieved. Thank goodness he was old!

10 minutes inot the lesson she found herself dreading how old he was. This lesson was painfully boring. If it was up to her she wouldn't go to school. But it would look very out of place if she didn't go to school. Her gaze started wandering around the room till they rested in a hateful glare on the douchbag twins. Thye were two guys who had identical douchbageness. The two were putting a "kick me" sign on a scrawny boys back.

"Ametuars." She mumbled. Fay stretched her arms. _You want a prank, I'll give you a prank._ She thought. Fay snapped her fingers and watched thier expressions go from amused to "Oh shit". The bell rang and she watched everyone leave backpacks slung over shoulders. Everyone except the twins. They looked at each other unsure what to do. Or rather doo doo. She strolled by a sweet smile on her face.

"What's the matter boys? Too much prune juice?" She said keeping a straight face. Their eyes grew wide, lumps grew in ther throat.

"Well toodles!" she called skipping out. Fay knew it was odd that she had powers. But after a month in an orphanage at age 10 they were her only way of survivial. So she took off with her only posseions: a silver knife, her mom's journal, a flask of holy water, a photo of her parents and a pentagram protection necklace. Since then she was on her own. Her thoughts were halted when she walked into her second period class, math. Instead of the cat eyed, hooked nose, irritation causing , there was a sub. But the sub was just kinda odd. She was good at reading people and the story he was telling was not sub. Subs were usually nervous, or trying to look authoritive. He was neither. He had short, spikey, blondish hair and hazel eyes. He nodded to student as they walked in but otherwise he curiuosly poked around the teacher's desk. He grew wide-eyed as he pulled out a shiny object.

"Woah,why does your teacher have this in her desk?" He asked not directly to anybody.

"It's a letter opener dumbass." she said without thinking. She held her breath as she sat down waiting for his response. Would they try to call her parents? He didn't seem mad, more embarressed.

"I knew that. And don't use that kind of language or you'll get a detention or something." He said making her raise an eyebrow. He stood up.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Young. Today you need to complete...you know what? You guys don't care, and honestly I don't either. Do whatever you want." He said triumphantly. The room erupted in applause. People got out cellphones, and ipods, while she got out her mom's hunting journal. She slammed it shut when a shadow loomed over her.

"Sup, ?"

"Had to hand back a test. You got an A. Nice job, you good at math?"

"Better at blackjack." She answered taking it from him. He nodded his gaze staying a little too long. Not like he was staring, but like he noticed something pecuilar. He smiled and walked away. The bell rang later and as she walked out she heard her sub's voice.

"Nice protection necklace Fay." She kept walking scared out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'M SO SORRY! I just gotback on my account I've been having trouble getting on, but I'm backkkkkkkkkkkk! Also I'm sorry about all those grammer errors in the first chapter I need to be a lot more careful! Anywho here"s more!**

* * *

><p>Fey's day was a blur of shuffling to her seat in classes, being bumped around in the hallway, and feeling her pants leg for her silver knife every few seconds. She never ever made a slip up, yet somehow some guy knew who she was. Did he know what she was? She didn't even have an answer to that. The sun on her skin made her feel a little better as she walked down the school's steps. Fay patted her pocket, glad the only thing she didn't have to worry about was money. She walked down the sidewalk and was about to turn the corner she stopped at the sound of voices. Fay stopped and listened for the man's voice , but instead she heard a young girl.<p>

"But mommy, you said I could have a real birthday this year, with cake, balloons, a clown and everything!" A young girl with a messy braid said. A women-her mom- knelt down at eye level to her, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Honey, I know. But mommy lost her job, daddy is gone, and we need a new place to live in a month...I'm sorry." The mother said tears welling in her eyes. Fey sighed, so much for not having to worry about money. She popped out fromm behind the corner.

"Please not another word!" She said dramaticaly clutching her heart. The mother stood up confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you reconize me? I'm Janet Wilder, the actress!" She declared.

"You're an actress?" The women said surveying her. Fey looked down at her AC/DC shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'm... researching a role. But you story has moved me! Take this." Fey held out 600 of her $700 dollars. The women gaped at it.

"I...love your work." She mumbled taking it. Fay kneeled down to the young girl.

"Happy birthday kid. But here's some advice, clowns are creepy." She smiled.

"Thank you pretty lady." The girl exclaimed. Fay giggled and continued walking. As she walked she heard footsteps behind her. She made several turns and still heard them. Fay turned into an alley her heart pumping hard. When a figure appeared she didn't heistate to slam him into the brick wall and put her knife to his throat.

"Put the knife away pretty lady." He said. She looked at him for the first time and smiled.

"Cas!" She exclaimed hugging him. Cas was a hunter she ran into a lot. He was the cosest thing she had to family, he was a little odd, but in an adorable way. He kept the hug going a little longer then usual, but she only noticed becuase she kinda liked it.

"What're you doing here?'

"What you're not happy to see me?" He joked.

"Cas! You know youre my favorite pain in the ass!"

"Ditto. I got a tip about a demon here." He said.

"OOOOO! Can I help?" She exclaimed.

"Well you know I love you're unique ways of hunting...

"You mean the time I disguised myself as a shifter to befriend one then literaly stabbing him in the back? Or the time I caught a werewolf with a chew toy?" She smiled michievoulsy.

'Yes that. But I'm kinda working with two other hunters already." He said. Fay was surprised by a ping of jealously in her gut.

"Two other dudes?" she asked causually trying to find out the gender.

"Yeah these two guys I've been working with for a while."

"Awwww Cassy has friends!" She said smiling.

"Why does that surpsise you?"

"Because the last time I saw you you didn't know how to work toothpaste." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"So I saw that you gave that girl all your money, that was sweet."

"Yeah you know me, I'm totally into philantropy. I do need to get some more though. Want to come watch me cheat at poker at a bar?" She asked innocentyl.

"Sounds lovely." He smiled. They walked a little while and found one.

"Woah, check the sweet ride." She whistled to the 67 chevy in the parking lot as she walked in. When she came in Cas immedialty pulled her to the side.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." He said in a hushed whisper as he scanned the room.

"Why?" Before he could answer another voice came in.

"Cas, I see you brought a friend. " Dean said walking up. A lump grew in her throat.

"Hi, teach. "

"Cut the crap. We know what you are and your baby eating days are over." He said. She saw that "we" was him and a taller man.

"Baby eating?" Cas and her said at the same time.

"Thanks for bringing her Cas, Gabe said you would. He set this whole thing up." Deean said. Fay surveyed the bar to see its only occupants were her, Cas, Sam,Dean and the bar tender.

'Dean wait- Cas said but was cut off.

"Hey Cassy I'll explain." The bar tender said. He transformed from a tall muscuar man into a shorter man with brown hair. Fay's eyes went wide. Slowly she brought her hand to her jacket pocket andpulled out the poleroid of her mother and father holding her as a baby. She looked from her photo to the man several times before accepting it. Her father was in front of her. He looked happy to see her with eyes slowly welling with tears, and a smile creeping up.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered. Sam and Dean shared confused looks , while Castiel held her hand ready to calm her. She began to walk to him till he was right in front of her. They studied each other carefully, taking in every detail. He raised his arms in a hug. Fay put her arms around her dad then raised her knife and stabbed his back. Fay heard skin sizzle which she found odd. She decided to find out about that later because she felt the pain of the last 10 years come out.

"AHHHH!" Gabe cried out in pain. She shoved him back agianst the bar. As the two men started to run to help she put her hand up and they slammed against the wall unable to move to her surprise. She could do that? Castiel locked eyes with Gabe and they had an unspoken conversation that told Cas not to move.

"I lived on the street!" She yelled as she kneeded him in the crotch.

"Where were you?" She sliced his arm.

"I don't know if I'm going to wake up the next morning every night!" A punch to the face.

"Where were you?" She landed a gut punch. Now she pulled him close and whispered to him.

"I watched my mother get torn apart by that man." Now she couldn't help but collasp to the floor as hot tears streamed down her face. She heard the two men fall to the floor and run over. Then she felt Castiel's arms fold her into and embrace, then darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

When Fay awoke she was restrained to a cot in a room decorated with different signs. Her eyes ajusted to the dim light as she slowly raised her head to scan the room. She felt everything of the previous day come back to her. Fay could hear the sound of heavy footsteps and muffled men's voices above her. She shivered, the room was cold as hell, she did notice a blanet around her though. Fay's head whipped to her right where she heard a cough.

"Hi...dad?" She said an honest question in her voice. Despite having his ass kicked by her the previous day he looked fine. But his face did show signs of tears from earlier. His eyes were apologetic but hopeful. A small smile rested on his lips.

"Hey." He whispered. He took a step toward her then paused looking to her for permission. For maybe a minute, or even an hour she mulled it over in her head. Part of her wanted to murder him,but another part wanted him alive enough for answers. She'd even admit there was a small part who wanted to have a daddy. He made his way to the cot and stood a few feet away.

"If I untie you you're not gonna hit me again are you?" He joked. She smiled a little.

"I can't promise anything." She mumbled. Her dad smiled a little at that.

"Is this a kidnapping?" She asked.

"More of a rescue."

"Are you sure?" She said looking at her restraints. He laughed.

"If you come upstairs I'll explain. No one if gonna hurt you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I can tell you about your powers."

"Oh." she said in shock. How'd he know about that, this was her first time meeting him. Fay weighed her options then agreed.

"Fine, but any funny business and I won't be as generous as I was at the bar." She replied as he undid her restraints. She kept her distance from him as he led her through a basement, then up stairs.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas living room. She's awake." Her father called out. Fay heard feet moving as she surveyed the house. It was covered with books from top to bottom and needed a dusting badly. But their was something comfortable about it. Something safe.

They walked into a study where the man who pretended to be her sub, _Dean,_ she thought leaned against a desk cluttered with more books. A taller man was standing by a window, a beared man in a trucker hat in the kitchen and ...Cas. She shot daggers at him and he responded with his beautiful blues laced with an apology.

_Forgive him! _She thought but pushed it away. Fay felt for her silver knife but couldn't find it. Wait. Her father's skin burned when she sliced it. _Shifter. _Fay shoved him against the wall and made a bee line for the door. Before she reached it Cas appeared before her.

"Demon!" She exclaimed.

"Angel." He responded slowly. She laughed.

"Please! I have slow moments but I'm not that stupid."

"Gabriel?" Castiel said looking at him for approval. He thought then nodded. Fay's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Wings.

"Okay, you're an angel. Why are you friends with a shifter?" she said still astounded. He tilted his head to the side.

"Shifter?"

"Okay I know you were pretending to be a hunter, but you know silver makes a shifter's skin sizzle. His did when I cut him with my knife, by the way where is that?" She told him. As her eyes scanned the room she saw her father pull it out of his jacket. She started walking angry toward him.

"Give it! It was a gift from my...just give it!" she said avoiding the "M" word.

"If you just let me explain this will all make sense." He said. With no other choice she sighed and nodded. She glared at all of the men sending them a clear message only the one named Dean shot one back.

"About 20 years ago-Gabe began- I met a women. Your mother. She was an amazing hunter. I loved her dearly." He said. She scoffed, he looked hurt but ignored it.

"Well you uh, came to be. I'm your dad Gabriel the Archangel." He said and looked for a reaction. She looked him up and down.

'You? Archangel? Ya sure?" She asked. Fay heard a few chuckles behind her.

"Oh yeah?' Gabe said. Behind him giant dazzling wings appeared.

"I gotta get me a pair." She mumbled.

"I wanted to stay but I couldn't. I left heaven and their were people after me. I couldn't let them know you or your mother exsisted. So I left." He said a cracked voice. His fingers intertwined something around his neck. A locket. She instantly reconized it from her picture. It was her mothers. Her gaze landed on his eyes, filled with despair. They also beckoned her to find it somewhere in her to forgive him. As she stared into his eyes she felt all the rage she had stored up inside her turn to pity for this man who was going through the same thing she was. So she did it, she forgave him. Fay ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around him letting tears flow and stain his jacket, he didn't care she was his little girl.

"Okay enough with all this touchy feely stuff." Fay said wiping away a tear.

"Hold on! If she is your daughter why"d you tell me and Sam she was a baby eating demon?"

"And you told me to watch her again." Cas said which earned a questioning look from everyone.

"Well I couldn't be out in public around her yet. So I sent you two because to find her to keep her safe, and I sent Cas so somebody wouldn't get killed." Gabe explained.

'I wouldn't have killed somebody." Dean, Sam and Fay all said at the same time.

"Another question! Why did your skin sizzle when I cut you with a silver knife?" she asked.

"I stole it from heaven for your mother. It can temporarily weaken an angel." he replied.

"Woah, you stole something from _heaven_ for mom?"

"I loved her." He replied simply.

"How come he said "watch her again"?" She said gesturing toward Cas.

"I couldn't see you, but sometimes I'd send out Cas to check up on you."

"Oh. Why do I have powers?" She asked remembering the whole reason she came upstairs.

"Well you're part archangel so there are certain things you can do."

"I remembering pinning you two to the wall,oh and sorry."she said to Sam and Dean.

"It happens." Dean said.

"Then I blacked out. Sometimes when I use my powers I feel sick. That's why I don't use them often."

"I realize that. Castiel will train you."

"Oh." she said looking over to him. She didn't look long, she was still a little mad at him.

"Okay I know I've been asking a lot of questions but here's another one. Why now? I've been on the streat 9 years."

"9 years! What happened?' Dean exclaimed. Sam hit him for interupting.

"What! It's getting good!"

"Fay you don't have to- Sam started.

"No. It's okay." She sat down at the windowsill and looked outside.

"I grew up with my mother hunting. When I was ten she... well something happened." she said. The men looked around all knowing how a great loss like that felt.

"When it happened we were at a motel. The noise of ...it was so loud they called the police. I was taken to an orphanage. I couldn't take sitting around there while the man who did it was out there. I was also scared he'd come for me next. So I left. Since then I hunted, and made money off of con. So that's about it." she finished still looking outside. No one knew who should speak. Of course it was Dean.

"Pizza?"

"Sure." the room murmered in agreement.

"You didn't answer me. Why now?" she asked her dad again.

'I think their is someone coming for you. I might know who but I'm not sure. I will find out soon." He promised.

"Okay." she nodded understanding it was a long day.

'Until then Cas I want you to train her to use her powers." he said. Both heads whipped around, but they nodded.

"But tonight it's father daughter bonding night!" Gabe exclamimed making her laugh.

"Which is?"

"You'll see!" He smiled michiecoulsy.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy! Next chapter will be father daughter bonding and Cas training her, I promise it'll be funny. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**As Castiel rises so does my new computer! So blah blah blah computer breaks blah blah blah I finally got a new one! Please this chapter there is a BIG surprise in it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"I still can't belive he wanted to go <em>camping<em>." Faye mumbled while pitching her tent. But Gabe told her last minute he had to leave again and would be back later. She stood up and admired her work.

"So much for father-daughter time." Faye said rolling her eyes.

"Do you hold repressed anger toward your father?" Castiel asked startling her. She had forgotten Gabe brought him along to train her.

"Uh. no. Yes. Maybe. I get he didn't contact me, cause I might have gotten hurt, but...

"What?" He said approaching her.

"Its stupid. But sometimes I feel like he didn't contact me, because he didn't _want_ me." she said softly, embarressed at herself for being this open.

"Oh Faye. You're smart, funny, selfless, and the most beauti-Um my point being nobody would be stupid enough not to want you." He said smiling.

"Aw Casykins!" She laughed. Castiel blushed.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Okay, okay. Where do you want to start with training?"

"The unexpected." He said then vanished. Faye gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun aound and round-house kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward then vanished again. Faye spun around then found herself face to face with him. She stepped backward startled, and tripped on a log.

"OW! OW!' She exclaimed as a tear streamed down her cheek.

'What?" Cas said rushing to her side.

"I think I broke my ankle." She said panting heavily.

"Let me see." He said knealing down to study it. He was met with a strong kick to the face. Cas fell on his back. He groaned in pain and heard Faye laugh.

'Casskins, you should know by know by now, I am a master con-artist.' She held out her hand to help him up, as she did he pulled her down on top of him the rolled over pinning her down.

"Wow, now _that_ was unexpected.' She giggled. Faye stared into his blue eyes, and realized she had never been this close to him before. She could feel his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and began to lean in. Faye closed hers and then...

"Hehehehe." A giggle came from the trees. Immediatly they were both up. A tall, blonde women appeared a few feet from them. She was surpislingly stunning. She smiled devoiusly as Cas put Faye behind him protectivly.

"Demon?" She asked.

"No, it's something...else." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Honey I can be anything you want me to be." She winked.

'Oh neat! How about dead?' Faye said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Cas said.

"Awww. Someone's got a boyfriend. But daddy won't be to happy about that. Then again you don't know who your **real** papa is, now do you?" she said giggling.

'Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"By the looks of her I'm guessing she came off the streetcorner." Faye commented. The blonde glanced down at her mini skirt and high heels.

"Darling, if you got it flaunt it."

'What do you "got"? An STD?' Faye smiled. The blonde wrinkled her nose and looked her up and down.

"God, what does he want with you?"

'_WHO_ wants her?" Cas said getting angier. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out his blade.

'Oh my I've said too much!" She said in mock fear.

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing him soon. I'm just here to collect." She winked. The blonde vanished, a moment later Faye felt a tug on the back of her head.

"Ouch.' She said touching her head. The blonde stood holding a lock of Faye's hair.

"Have you considered switching conditioners?" She said. Faye used her powers and slammed her hard into a nearby tree. As she began to stand Cas pinned her with his blade to her throat.

"Who sent you?" Faye said. The blonde breathed heavily and darted her eyes from the blade to Faye.

'October 5th, 1924. Ask you 'daddy' about it." She said saying daddy sarcastily. She closed and eyes and whispered something.

'Daniel" Faye heard her whisper. Then she vanished. Cas and Faye twirled around looking for her.

"Camping trip over." Faye said and Cas nodded. Moments later Gabe, Cas, and Faye were in Bobby's kitchen. Faye and Cas explained the ordeal.

"She took your hair?' Sam asked.

"Yep." She said rubbing the spot on her head. Gaberiel remained silent thinking.

"I have a question." Dean said.

"Not that we don't want to help, but why are me and Sam invloved? I mean we got enough of our own problems, and she's got a friggen' archangel on her side. Why do you need us?" Bobby set down his beer and smacked Dean across the back of his head.

"HEY!"

"She needs help, and thats what we do." Bobby said scolding Dean.

"Well- Gabe began.

"Oh! And she was saying that I didn't know who my real dad is. But I do, I don't get why she said it." Faye added.

Gabe sighed heavily.

"Well to answer both your questions: Sam, Dean meet your half-sister Faye."


End file.
